Volume 1, Chapter 8
Volume 1, Chapter 8 is a chapter of the first Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary The day of the school festival has arrived. The Light Music Club members prepare for their first concert. Looking at the packed crowd, even Yui starts getting nervous until Ritsu spurs her on. Suddenly, Mio shows up, embarrassed about the pompous costume she has to wear. A flashback then shows what has happened three hours earlier. Ritsu tasked Yui and Tsumugi to carry the equipment they needed for the concert to the auditorium. Mio was excluded since Ritsu feared she might drop something while still being traumatized over her role as the vocalist. On her way, Yui struggled with the heavy AMP until she saw Mugi who carried the heavy stuff without breaking a sweat. After the moving, they drank tea while Yui asked how Ritsu got to know so much about Mio. Ritsu answered that they grew up together but became unsure when they first met, debilitating her previous statement. She then talked about how she teased Mio in the past, leading Yui to come to the conclusion that Ritsu was to blame that Mio got so shy. At that moment, a calm and collected Mio showed up. To Ritsu's question how she managed to calm down so suddenly, Mio answered that she can't stay jittery forever while almost spilling her tea due to her nervous shaking. As a final try to avoid singing, she asked Ritsu to switch her roles with the promise to play drums and bass at the same time which angered Ritsu. As she tries to push Mio away, Sawako Yamanaka showed up with costumes she made for them to wear during the concert. The costumes made Mio even more nervous but Sawako managed to convince her by offering her old costume instead which looked even more embarrassing. Ritsu tried to convince Sawako that these costumes are embarrassing for the rest as well which was proven wrong by Yui and Mugi who wore them without protest. Back at the present, Ritsu incites Yui and Mugi to give their best at the concert while Mio still remains nervous. Standing in front of the crowd, Mio is just about to give up until Yui tells her that she saw her training on her own earlier and that she is sure that Mio will be just fine, giving her enough confidence to start singing their song Fuwa Fuwa Time. As they finish, Mio happily thanks the enthusiastic crowd. On her way back however, she trips over a cable and falls on the ground, revealing her underwear to the audience by mischance, leading her to scream out in agony. The next day, Ritsu praises the club members and tells them that Mio got her own fanclub after her performance. Mio, however, is not as happy as the rest, as she sits depressed in the room's corner. Trivia *This chapter does not have an own cover image but a larger one that is used for the plot instead. Category:Manga Chapters